


Pathetic.

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP
Summary: “你取得了完全胜利，你可以对我耀武扬威，但你终究只是颗资本家拿来吸金的棋子罢了。飞行员将因为你而工作负荷更高，旅客将因为你而旅行体验更差，机务将因为你而花更多的时间检修，签派将因为你而只能选择性能要求更低的目的地，业界将因为你而被迫重新制定标准，而你本身也将因为机身寿命不到他人的三分之一而更早告别天空。”
Relationships: MD-11/Boeing 777





	Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frequencyMDMA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frequencyMDMA).



MD-11将要被停产了。新的订单将不再被接收，而现有的剩余订单完成后那已持续运行了30年的生产线就将被永久拆除。MD-11得到这个消息时麦克唐纳·道格拉斯的名字已在地球上消失了10个月又3天，而MD-95（MD-11至死这样称呼他）也早已成了波音的继子。

“有趣。”他想。他转过头，有史以来第一次地看向777。那资本家的吸金道具此时正慵懒地半躺在沙发上翘着腿，双手握着PlayStation的手柄玩着游戏，为自己又接到了20架订单而高兴。就这样盯着旅客剩余价值的剥削机器看了一会之后，那机体寿命欠缺的旅客装运罐察觉到了MD-11的目光，侧过头来回看向他，半秒钟后突然嘴角往上一扬，伸出左手对MD-11比做V字状。

是的，你赢了。在这场由资本家们发起的角逐更高利益的恶劣的斗争中你赢得了目前的胜利，但是又如何呢？MD-11的脑中闪过很多画面，但他决定少言。他站起身，走到那维护成本超额的人类压缩箱前。

“Pathetic. ”随后跌入无底深渊。


End file.
